


Freezing Warmth

by JustAndrea



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Bonding, Comforting, Friendship, Gen, references 'The Rager' episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAndrea/pseuds/JustAndrea
Summary: With every action, our own little universe changes - whether we want it or not, and sometimes even without notice. But as Hater soon finds when his ship crash-lands on a certain icy planet, sometimes these changes aren’t as necessarily bad as he once thought.





	

Despite their planet’s concerns about a certain, green-skinned villainess and wondering whether or not they would be next on her list of interplanetary victims, the night was peaceful. The clear and beautiful star-filled sky and the quiet wind that gave no more than a comforting whisper as it blew past the window panes of the strong castle was enough to help calm the Baaaahalian warriors, putting their fears to rest (for now, at least).

But it wasn’t just the still and soothing winter weather that helped keep their anxieties from getting the better of them. Their prince had given them a speech earlier, telling his soldiers that he was proud at them for still wanting to stand their ground. And, if the infamously cruel Lord Dominator _did_ arrive, they would do their best to fight her off and defend their planet until the end, as all noble warriors did. His fellow Baaaaahalians had cheered, feeling a bit more confident and sure now, and once they had all finished their meal, Cashmere retreated to his room. 

He lit a candle and placed it on his desk, giving him the proper light for him to read and write by. Unfortunately for the warrior prince, being a royal meant that life couldn’t always be battles and training and bonding with his brothers in arms. Though, as worries still buzzed in the back of his mind despite the confidence he had displayed earlier, Cashmere decided that during these times, maybe paperwork and various documents that needed to be read weren’t such a bad thing…

“Looks like our-a food supply is still dooing well,” Cashmere mumbled to himself, smiling a bit as he read the report from the underground farmers on the south side of Baaaahalla. His planet was slowly regaining its strength, no longer having to worry about their meals being taken away by a glutinous troll, and even though they were at risk of losing everything again, he made sure to still be thankful for their prosperous times. “Now, let us see if the-a blacksmith has made any progress… Surely our-a ice cannons and new shields should be reaady soon-”

*BOOM!*

The prince sat up straight at the sudden (yet faint) explosion, and just as he was turning to look out his window to see if he could try to find the cause of it, Cashmere spotted a small object glowing brightly with heat as it plummeted towards the snow covered surface below. Something had just entered their atmosphere.

“Whaat in the wurld?” He rushed to his window, trying to get a better look at the device before it crashed. His heart was racing as he watched it. Was it one of Dominator’s? …No. No, it didn’t look like it was hers (Cashmere took a moment to mutter a quick prayer of thanks once he saw that). It was small, but not as small as a Lava Bot, and judging by the exhaust pipes in the back, it was most likely a ship. There was a bit of red on it, but no black whatsoever. In fact, once the glow of it died down a bit, he could see that the ship looked mostly white. It was white and small and round and, in a strange way, sort of like a- 

Cashmere blinked. “Like a skull…” The miniature Skullship finally hit the snowy ground, throwing up white powder like confetti as it skidded across and eventually slowed to a halt, its engine producing a trail of dark-grey smoke behind it. Without wasting another moment, the prince left his room and headed down to the castle’s base.

Unsurprisingly, his soldiers were faster, and by the time Cashmere reached the crash site, they already had the intruder surrounded.  

“Look, will you guys just leave me alone?!” “What are yoou doing here?” “I told you, I CRASHED!” “Whyy were you-a flying oover our-a planet in the first place?” “Because I needed to, alright?! Geez, it’s not like I planned to crash here!” “Who else is with you?” “Are yoor arrmies on their way?” “WHAT IS WITH ALL THE STUPID QUESTIONS?!”

Well, it sounded like his suspicions had been confirmed. “…Lord Hater?”

His men fell silent, and within a few seconds they cleared a path for their prince, exposing the skeletal lord to him. Hater looked a bit dusty and dirty (most likely from his crash), and he certainly looked agitated and angry. Cashmere watched him glance around at the soldiers and scowl at them, clenching his fists. But he wouldn’t throw any electricity at them, or even let his hands spark. That in itself was enough to capture the goat prince’s interest.

Once Hater noticed Cashmere staring at him, he gave the prince a bit of a glare as well, though it seemed more out of annoyance than out of actual spite. “I just crash landed here, okay?” he said again, “So, could you please get your dumb soldiers to back off so I can try to call Peepers and get out of here?!” A couple soldiers scowled at the dumb comment, but none of them made a retort - after all, they had already learned their lesson about that.

“But, why were you-a flyying near us in the feerst-a place, Lord Hater?” Cashmere asked, calm and admittedly a bit curious about the skeleton’s situation.

Hater stiffened slightly, glancing away. “Answer the-a questioon,” one Baaaahalian ordered after a few seconds of silence.

“I’M GOING TO!” He gave a small sigh. “I just, felt like taking a drive, okay?! I didn’t care where I was going, I just needed to go somewhere.” Hater’s scowl deepened. “But then THIS stupid thing decided to malfunction, and now I’m stuck here until Peepers picks me up!” Wanting to release at least some of his frustrations, Hater turned to his mini ship and kicked it hard - then yelped and jumped back a bit when the engine gave a loud chug before dying once more.

“Hmmm…” Cashmere continued to stare at him as one of his soldiers leaned over to whisper in his ear.  _“My prince, he took a bit of time to answer. What if he is lying?”_ the Baaaahalian asked, making sure to use their language instead of Galactic Standard.

Another soldier - one of Cashmere’s best swordsmen - joined in the conversation. _“We should at least restrain him, so he does not cause trouble. It would help keep his army from attacking as well.”_

“Hey, what are you guys talking about?” Hater asked when he noticed, his agitation growing once more. He hated when people talked behind his back! …Er, well, in this case, talking in front of him but using a language he didn’t understand.

_“What do you want us to do, Prince Cashmere?”_ the first soldier asked, ignoring the skeletal lord (though his fellow warriors made sure to keep an eye on him). Cashmere couldn’t blame his men for being a bit paranoid and cautious (especially not after the last time Hater came to their planet), he really couldn’t. It was their job, after all. But, at the same time…

Hater noticed Cashmere staring at him again, and started feel a bit awkward - though he tried to hide it with a scowl. “W-Well, what are you waiting for? Are, are you guys going to leave so I can call Peepers or what?”

“…How long do you think it will-a take yoor commander to reach our-a planet?”

“Huh?” Hater blinked. “Oh, uh, probably about half an hour, I think?”

“Ah.” Cashmere nodded. “Well… I do not think yoor-a ship’s heater is working anymore-” As if on cue, the mini Skullship gave one last sputter before completely dying, not even able to produce smoke anymore. “So then… Unless you do-a not mind waaiting in the cold, yoou are free to-a wait for yoor commander at my castle.”

Hater’s eyes widened a bit in surprise, and hushed whispers rippled through the crowd of soldiers. Was their prince actually going to allow an evil warlord stay at their castle as a guest? They were obviously confused, and some were tempted to argue with this plan, but no one spoke up.

“Well, uh- I mean, I GUESS I can stay with you guys until Peepers gets here. Better than staying out here and freezing,” Hater answered finally, “But first I have to, you know, actually call Peepers.” Cashmere nodded, and Hater activated his glove phone.

The call was only a couple minutes long (and pretty one-sided, with Peepers repeating several of the questions the Baaaahalians had asked him), and once it finally ended and Peepers confirmed that he would be there shortly, Hater allowed the group of warriors to escort him to the mountain-castle. 

“Why don’t you-a walk up here with me, yah?” Cashmere suggested as he gestured for him to come up to the head of the group, causing Hater to once again give a look of surprise.

“Uh, okay…” the skeleton replied, his tone now sounding a bit awkward. That was sort of strange. But then again, it was better than having to stay in the back of the group and be led to the castle like some lowly prisoner, so he didn’t argue and instead walked up to the young goat’s side, trying his best to ignore the confused and cautious looks of the other Baaaahalians. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder why the guy was being so nice to him. Maybe it was just a princely thing? He wasn’t sure. 

“Al-a-right, let us go!” Cashmere told his soldiers, raising a fist so everyone could see him. They nodded, and the warrior herd started heading back to their home. 

By the time they reached the castle, just a few yards away, Hater was shivering in his cloak. “Ughhh, how do you guys stand it here?!” he finally asked as they walked through the stone entryway around the castle, crossing his arms as he shivered.

Cashmere raised an eyebrow. “It is not that cold. In fact, it is actually-a quite pleasant toni-”

“But there’s still snow and it’s still cold!” Hater argued, gritting his teeth a bit, “You guys just don’t think it was a big deal because you have fur!” 

“Wool,” Cashmere corrected, “And I think it is just-a more that we are used to the cold and the-a snow. Though, it can still get preetty-a cold when we have blizzards and ice stoorms.” Opening the door to his home, Cashmere stepped aside and allowed Hater to come in. Not giving even a second of hesitation - or a moment to say thanks - Hater rushed in and gave a loud sigh, relieved that the castle was heated. 

The goat prince heard a few of his warriors mumble comments about Hater’s actions, and even Cashmere himself was a bit miffed by it, but chose not to say anything about it. Instead he said, “There is a fireplace upstairs in the Grreat Hall if you woould like to-a sit by it and try to waarm up.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure,” Hater nodded, rubbing his arms slightly as he glanced around. Why would they have flags with pictures of cans and garbage on them? These guys were so weird. Though, one thing that did impress him a bit was the weapons hanging on the wall of the entryway. “So… You guys only use axes and swords and stuff?”

“Yes,” Cashmere nodded while the rest of his soldiers filed in, ready to go back to whatever nightly activities they were doing before Hater’s interruption, “Though, we have been-a tryying to use moor advanced weaponry, like-a cannons and such, for… obvious reasons.”

“…Right, yeah,” Hater mumbled, glancing away, “But uh, you know, if you REALLY wanted to win a fight, you’d start using laser blasters and stuff.”

“I think our weaapons will be-a just fine, thank you,” Cashmere replied, his voice just a tiny bit stern, “I know it is necessary to-a break traditions sometimes, but what we have now is just as effective as laasers.”

Hater shrugged. “If you say so. …I guess swords are still cool so, at least you have that. So, the Great Hall place is upstairs, right? Where’s the elevator?”

()()()()()()()

“Anoother glass oof water, Lord Hater?”

“I’m fine,” Hater insisted, handing back the now-empty glass as a small scowl still sat on his face. Okay yeah, he knew this place didn’t have as much technology as other places. But when they had the ability to build ships and basic communicators, why didn’t they just a little of that tech to build a stupid elevator? Heck, in such a large and tall castle with practically a thousand flights of stairs, why didn’t anyone living there suggest that they build an elevator?!

Oh well, at least all that exercise - while tiring and annoying - did warm him back up, and the roaring heat of the grand fireplace in front of him was helping him keep that heat. 

“Alright," Cashmere nodded, “Then, if there is aanything else you need, feel free to ask.”

“…Really?” Hater asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oof course. You are our-a guest, afteer all,” the prince answered simply.

“Oh. Right.” A guest, huh? …Really, he was much more used to being called an invader or conqueror from the residents or the royals of a planet than being called a ‘guest’. But then again, it’s not like he had been doing much conquering lately anyways…

“…Something is wrong?” 

“Huh? Er, no, I’m fine.”

“But, yoor horns are-a low.” 

Hater flinched, feeling a pinch of embarrassment. He quickly forced them back up. “S-See, I’m fine! So, so stop asking!” he retorted, glaring at him. 

Cashmere didn’t glare back, though he did frown. “I am sorry,” he apologized after a moment, “Though, if you do not mind… May I sit with you? Keep yoor-a company, as they say?”

“…Don’t you have prince things to do?” Hater asked, unable to help himself.

“I do have my-a duties, yes, but I am able to take a breaak from them foor now,” he replied, “Though, if you do not want-a me heere…” 

“Hmph.” Hater crossed his arms, glancing away slightly, “Not like I can stop you. …Well, I CAN stop you, but then your goat guys would probably start attacking me, so… Just, do whatever you want.”

Cashmere gave a small nod, and sat down. Hater glanced over at him, then looked back at the fireplace. Every once in a while, he would catch a Baaaahalian staring at him out of the corner of his eye, or would think that he heard a couple of them talking about him not too far away. “…Hmph, Peepers better get here soon,” he mumbled, crossing his arms again.

“Yoou are not comfoortable here?” Cashmere asked.

“Well, I _did_ crash land here,” Hater retorted, “So even if the place you’re forced to stay at does have a fireplace, you’re still stuck there!”

“…I suppoose,” Cashmere nodded, understanding a bit.

“Hmph, yeah… Besides, I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who even wants me here,” he added with a mumble.

Though, thanks to his well-trained ears, Cashmere could still understand him, and without hesitation, he replied, “Well, can you-a reaally blame them?”

Hater immediately turned to shoot a glare at him. “And what’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Well, you-a _did_ kidnap me,” Cashmere stated simply.

“What?! I never-” He stopped, and his eyes widened. Wait. Five months ago. Peepers’ plan to kidnap all the royals they could, to not only take them out of the picture and gain their planet’s resources, but to also boost their numbers and hopefully get them back on the top of the Villain Leaderboard. And yes, he remembered kidnapping - or rather, ordering his Watchdogs to kidnap - Cashmere. “…Oh…”

“It is-a not easy foor them to foorget someone who-a took their-a prince right out of his room,” Cashmere added, though again it was made to sound like a statement rather than an accusation. The goat-prince didn’t even seem angry about it!

“But, it’s easy for you apparently?” Hater asked, “Because, why else would you let me-”

“Hm? Whyy would I not?” He gave the skeleton a curious look, “You-a needed help. Besides, you were not attacking my-a men eeven though you could have, and you were all aloone, so I did not think that yoou were-a trying to conquer us again. So, I had no reason to not help yoou. You did not seem like a threat.”

“…Hmph.” Hater looked away again, not really sure how to feel about that. “I guess…”

Cashmere frowned. “Something is-a still wrong.”

“Yeah well, why do you care?!” Hater snapped, clenching his fists. Cashmere flinched slightly, but didn’t leave or even back away from the skeletal lord. Like any other well-informed person in the galaxy, he knew about Hater’s infamous temper and how quick to anger he could be. But this… This seemed like something different. 

“…I care,” Cashmere started to reply slowly, “because I do not consider yoou an enemy. At least, not at this-a mooment. And besides, with the galaxy how it is, and the-a new daangers lurking-” He noticed Hater stiffen a bit- “sometimes you-a must make unlikely aallies. Eeven with-a planetary conqueroors.”

“…Not really a conqueror anymore,” Hater mumbled, his body now slouching and making it look like he was almost hiding under his hood, “I’ve lost all my planets, all my power… Stupid Dominator… Tried to defeat her, but couldn’t… Tried to win her over and date her, and she just laughed in my face… Ugh, I’m such a-! After all the times I tried and failed, what makes me think I can actually _save the galaxy?!_ ”

Unable to help himself, Hater let out a loud, frustrated yell, attracting the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. Not only that, but his hands started to spark slightly, though he resisted the urge to release a few bolt even though he really, _really_ wanted to. 

The prince gave him a sympathetic look. No wonder he had needed to take a private fly - though it didn’t look like it did much to clear his head. In fact, it looked like the whole incident had (unsurprisingly) made him feel worse. “…I did not reaalize that you were-a tryying to save the galaxy, Lord Hater.”

“I doubt anyone outside my army does,” he answered, his voice once again falling to a mumble, “And I’m sure even a few of them don’t think I can do it…”

Cashmere’s face became a bit more stern at that. “You would be surpriised how loyal a soldier can be.”

Hater still kept his face mostly hidden, but he did scowl. “And how would you know?”

“You think I have not had my oown-a failures? Trust me, I have had _plenty_.” The intensity now in the young-goat’s voice made Hater unable to resist at least glancing over at him. Cashmere was still sitting up straight, but his head had been lowered quite a bit.

“…I have made foolish mistakes, and I have-a let my priide blind me from what I-a needed to do, and I instead did what I _thought_ I should do. And in the end, it-a neaarly cost me my-a kingdom.”

Hater blinked. “…What did you do?” 

“I fed the-a Troll,” Cashmere answered simply, “and I did it without eeven-a realizing it. My soldiers folloowed my-a lead, and because we unknoowingly made the Troll so strong and allowed it to-a feast on both our pride and our-a food, we nearly starved…” He then smiled a bit. “But, when a ceertain-a wandering nomad and-a Zbornak visited us, they helped us see the light - helped _me_ see the light - and we did what we-a should have been dooing froom the beginning and were able to save our-a-selves.”

Despite everything, Hater couldn’t help but roll his eyes a bit. “Of course it was Wander.” “He is a good friend and-a ally to have, you know.” “He’s not my friend!” Cashmere didn’t really believe that, but he decided not to argue either. 

“If you-a say so… But what _I_ am saying, Lord Hater, is that yoou are-a not the oonly one who has failed.”

“…But…” Hater’s horns flattened a bit, “But, that was just a troll. Anyone can defeat a giant monster like a troll, even if they can’t do it right away, because they’re just a stupid troll! But this is Dominator! She’s powerful and shoots lava and has destroyed like a hundred planets in just a few months and she’s strong and evil - eviler than even me OR Peepers! - and, and I want to defeat her and save the galaxy but-! But I-! I-! …” 

He stopped, and clenched his fists as the rest of his body shook slightly. “But… I don’t know how… And, and I don’t even know if I can… I want to, but just feel like if I even try, I’ll be humiliated again. Or killed. Or both…”

There was a long moment of silence between the two men, and after a while Hater started to think that maybe he had convinced Cashmere that he was a failure, but the goat just didn’t want to agree with him out-loud out of princely politeness. But then, Hater felt a strong and firm (yet still somehow a bit comforting) hand on his shoulder.

“…We do not-a know how we are gooing to defeat her either.”

“…” Hater didn’t say anything, but he also didn’t try to shake off the prince’s hand, letting it stay there for now.

Cashmere sighed slightly. “We can-a make new weaapons and-a train until we cannot train anymoore… But we do not know if it will eeven make a difference.” Hater didn’t think it would. They didn’t even have lasers, so how were they going to go up against her lava? Maybe they would be fine against her ice, but definitely not her lava.  

“…But, that does not stop us from-a trying.” 

“But you’ll probably fail,” Hater retorted, his horns staying low.

“But would that-a not be more honorable than not-a tryying at all?” That definitely got Hater to look at him, and even if it was a look that said ‘Are you crazy?!’, Cashmere did not let it sway him. “We are scared, but we would all-a raather die fighting than on our-a knees.”

“…Still wouldn’t want to die though,” Hater replied after a few moments, “But, yeah… I guess that does sound better.”

Cashmere smiled a bit. “Yah,” he nodded, “And you knoow… Even if you do not have a plan, I believe that you can defeat her, Lord Hater.”

“…” The skeletal lord looked over at him, his eyes wide and vulnerable, yet they had just a bit more hope in them now, “You, really mean that? But, why? Because of my magic?” 

“Well, that it one oof the reaasons, yes,” Cashmere nodded, “But, I also think that because of yoor reaason for-a fighting her. Saving the galaxy is a noble cause, and I think that you will find that when you are-a fighting for others, you will have a bit more inner strength, which will-a help you when you need it the most.”

Hater pouted a bit. “Gah, sounds like something Wander would say.”

“Heh, yes,” Cashmere nodded, chuckling a bit, “I suppoose so. But I think it holds some truth. And, as foor me… I al-a-ways believe in and respect the good man who-a does not succeed all the time more so than the-a powerfuul villain.”

“…Huh…” While he would never admit it out-loud given that it seemed sort of weak, Hater knew fully well that he sometimes needed encouragement from someone other than himself in order for him to do something or continue trying to do something. It was sort of embarrassing, sure, but it worked (and usually made him feel pretty good too).

But, unlike Peepers’ encouragement that was sometimes forced just so he could get Hater back to work, or Wander’s encouragement that while admittedly effective could usually be overly positive or cheery (and ANNOYING), Cashmere’s just seemed… nice. Nice to hear, nice to know that someone who he wasn’t paying and/or wasn’t a friendship-obsessed goody-two-shoes still believed in him, and it was, well, actually encouraging! And as much as part of him hated to do so while another part of him was still confused why he was being so nice to him in the first place, Hater did end up smiling back at Cashmere, just a little.

Though, speaking of Peepers- _*BEEP BEEEEEP!*_

Both men flinched while a few other Baaaahalians either yelped in surprise or instinctively got out their swords. “Huh?” “What the-?!”  _“Sir?”_ Turning around, they saw the familiar Skullship floating right outside the Great Hall’s balcony. 

The skeletal lord rolled his eyes. “I’m right here, Peepers!” he called over his shoulder, “You didn’t need to honk the stupid horn!” Peepers must have at least heard the first half of what he said, because after a couple seconds, the ship’s mechanical jaw opened up, allowing Hater to come inside.

“Well, it-a looks like yoor ride is heere,” Cashmere said, standing up, “May I-a walk you out?”

“Uh, sure.” Hater quickly picked himself off the floor, and the two of them walked towards the balcony. However, once they were far enough away from the other warriors and he was sure they wouldn’t hear him- “…Thanks.”

The goat prince paused, and smiled. Yes. There was the good side of him that he had seen before. The side Wander had insisted that was there and that they could bring out if they just gave it a chance, and once again the nomad had been proven right - and the prince couldn’t be happier. “You are-a welcome. And, if you eever need some support or some-a backup in a future battle, you need oonly to ask.”

“Wait, really?” “Oof course! We are allies, are we not?” 

“…” Well, being allies didn’t SEEM too bad. “I guess… I guess we are. But, I’m still going to try to defeat her on my own, with just my powers and my army! I mean, hey, you’re the one who I had a chance!”

“I know,” Cashmere nodded, “And I uunderstand. …Though, if we do not meet again on the same side oof the-a battlefield, then perhaps you could instead invite me to, ah, another one oof yoor-a parties.” 

Hater blinked. Parties? What the grop was he talking about now? He looked over at him for an explanation, but the prince just continued, smirking slightly now. “I greatly enjoyed the last one, as did the others I’m sure, and I do consider you good company… King-a Schmater.”

Almost immediately, Hater froze, his face turning bright green. “WHAT?! Er, I, I’m not-! I-I mean, I don’t-!” He stopped himself, realizing that there was no point in trying to deny it (’Guess losing the beard and crown WAS enough to tip everyone off,’ he thought to himself) and instead put on the biggest scowl he could muster. “Don’t you dare tell anyone about that, GOT IT?!”

Cashmere raised his right hand, still smiling a bit and trying not to laugh. “Do not worry, I-a promise.”

“Hmph, good.” With that, Hater continued walking to the edge of the balcony, hoping from it to the mouth of his ship when he got close enough, all while Cashmere said his goodbye. “Gropspeed, my-a lord!” “Yeah, yeah!” 

Peepers - who had made his way down to the main hanger after he made sure Hater was actually on Baaaahalla - blinked as the mighty jaws shut. “Sir? Uh, what was that about-?”

“Nevermind,” Hater told him, “It was just, just a prince thing, okay?”

“Um, okay… Well, could you tell us where the miniship is so we can retrieve-”

“Aw, just leave that stupid piece of junk here! I’m going to my room…” He heard his commander sigh, mumbling a ‘Yes Sir’ as he started to leave. However, just before Hater left the room, he added “Bring me those files that you made about Dominator tomorrow morning after breakfast. I need to look at them again.”

Peepers blinked once more, even more surprised at that than at Cashmere’s strange goodbye, but smiled nonetheless. “Of course, Sir! I won’t forget!”

“Good, good.” He didn’t actually believe that he’d find anything new in those files, or that reading them again would help him come up with a new plan, but… hey, he supposed trying again didn’t hurt. 

As Hater walked down the obsidian halls of the Skullship and passed certain rooms, his mind started to not only just remember Cashmere’s words from a few minutes ago, but a certain party as well. A certain party that _was_ admittedly pretty fun… The food fight, the game of pool chicken, actually having people to play pranks with, all the great snacks, the pillow fight, the dance-off… Who would’ve thought Cashmere of all people was that good of a dancer? 

Heck, the more he thought about it, the more he considered that whole party was sorta like that actually, with just surprise after surprise. Laugh after laugh, a series of good times… He honestly didn’t think that he would have so much fun at something like that, and he certainly didn’t think that it would end up being one of the best experiences of his life, despite technically being a ‘failure’. And yet, it was.

“…Huh…” At this point, Hater knew he was smiling again, and as agitated as he was at that… Maybe having ‘allies’ wouldn’t be so bad. Just to have a little extra support, and a couple people to talk to when Peepers wasn’t an option. …And, he supposed that maybe having actual friends would be sorta nice. 

Though, that didn’t mean he was going to become like Wander or like Major Threat. “I mean, of course it doesn’t!” he told himself, insisting it.  And just because he was going to save the galaxy didn’t mean that he was a good guy! He was still bad to the bones! …He just happened to not mind having a few friends and hanging out with them, that’s all. 

Satisfied with that, Hater continued to his room, making a quick mental note to try and find the phone number for Baaaahalla Castle, just in case. …And, maybe a few other numbers too.

**THE END**

 

 


End file.
